Moving on
by Raulhtv
Summary: Margaret just broke up with Mordecai and Margaret leaves twin peaks to start a new life. She meets a guy name Jason who comforts her and Margaret soon realizes that might have feelings for him but once Mordecai finds out with things turn around after surprises are revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys yeah NEW STORY! Yes but this story is not gonna be a morgaret story...sorry! Anyways like I said I'm doing collab month where I get other writers and they give me ideas and I give as well. So for this new story is really interesting. Thanks to lexboss who gave me this interesting idea! Now lets read!**

Margaret was waiting outside the coffee shop, waiting for Mordecai to arrive.

Margaret felt nervous, she thought what she was planning to say to Mordecai.

Until finally...Mordecai came in the cart.

Mordecai walked over to kiss his girlfriend and they sat down.  
"Hey Margaret..umm here I got you flowers..." He handed her the flowers.

Margaret sniffed the flowers and laid them on the table.  
"Well...I need to talk to you and it's very important..."

Mordecai looked at her "W-what is it?" He asked.

Margaret held his hands and finally came out to him "look Mordecai..I love you but...I just can't do this anymore...I don't think I can be in a relationship with you anymore..we just don't have out spark.." She explained.

Mordecai eyes began to widen "W-wait your breaking up with me? But Margaret I love you.." He said.

Margaret began to cry "I'm sorry..it's harder on me than it is for you...I just can't Mordecai..I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend anymore!" She said.

She stood up and began to run to her car.

She drove away and Eileen came rushing out with Rigby.  
"Mordecai...What happen?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai looked at the tables and flipped them over.

Eileen knew what happen and went back into the coffee shop "Rigby..I think Margaret dumped him.." She explained.

Rigby looked back as he saw Mordecai running back to the cart.

Margaret drove to her apartment,starting to back up and put most of her stuff in the car.

Margaret looked at her apartment once more.

Margaret got in her car and looked out the window "time to start fresh!" And she drove off.

-2 days later

Back at the coffee shop, Eileen was being held up since business has been getting bigger ever since Margaret left.

Rigby didn't get the chance to talk to Eileen or get a kiss.

Finally it was almost 6:39 and the shop was almost closing.  
Eileen sat next to Rigby, eating a sandwich.

Eileen gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek "hey Rigby..how's Mordecai?"

Rigby dropped his sandwich and looked at her "well he just wants to talk to Margaret...he's just depressed and mad..he doesn't even let me in to sleep!" He complained.

Rigby looked around "so where is she anyways?" He asked.

Eileen looked at Rigby "umm Rigby...Margaret's been gone for two days?

Rigby didn't know abut Margaret leaving and he didn't away  
tell. "You know what it's good that she's gone!"

Rigby ran out the shop and looked out the shop "she'll be back!"

**Hey guys I hope you like the story so far there's more so please follow and review this story! Thanks again to lexboss for the idea so anyways I got to go!**

**-may the odds be ever in the favor goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 keep finding

**Hey guys another chapter I'm updating for this week and this chapter is gonna be short. So I hope you enjoy and dont forget to watch the regular show thanksgiving and New Years kiss!**

Margaret arrived at a local pizza shop and saw a help wanted sign.

"Well I guess I might as well earn some money and start my life." She said.

She walked into the shop only to see business was very slow and barely anybody.

Margaret walked up to the counter "umm hello, I saw your help wanted sign.." She said.

The man stood up "ahh yes haha yeah a waitress. You seem perfect for the job...any experiences?" He said.

"Yes..I worked at a coffee shop as a waitress." She said.

The man smiled and hired Margaret "okay can you start tommarow?" He asked.

Margaret nodded and left.

Everything was going her way as Margaret was happy to start a new life.

-at the coffee shop

Mordecai finally got out of the house as Rigby brought him to eat.

Eileen came over as she received a text from Margaret.

Eileen went to Mordecai "oh Mordecai..umm I'm happy your out of your room.." She said.

Mordecai mumbled as he didn't want to talk and just mope.

Eileen pulled Rigby aside "Rigby..I think Mordecai start speed dating?"

Rigby didn't like the idea "ughh no all the people are just a hung of weirdos and freaks.." He said.

Eileen turned his head to Mordecai who was mopping at a couple kissing.

Rigby agreed and got Mordecai ready.

-2 hours later

Mordecai,Eileen and Rigby went to a nearby speed dating service called virgin dating.

Soon they all started speed dating.

First girl for Mordecai was a tall human brunette girl.

"Haha hi..your kinda cute...heehehehe!" She said.

Mordecai gave her a strange look "NEXT!" He yelled.

2nd girl was a bluejay wIth hair like Margaret and same height as Margaret, wearing a fist pump shirt.

"Haha hey..I'm Jocelyn! What's your name?" She asked.

Mordecai smiled as he thought she was perfect "I-I'm Mordecai..nice shirt..I like fist pump too haha!" He said.

-3 hours later

Mordecai came out talking to Jocelyn.

"Yeah so you have to press up,down,square,triangle to unlock the solid axe of power in the game." He said.

Jocelyn smiled "here..it's my number text me if you wanna hang out?" She said and left.

Mordecai was happy and might call her soon.

**Hey guys yup it's over and I need sleep to peace out and I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


End file.
